


Cuddles Are the Best Medicine

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a horrible patient, Cuddles, Cuddles are the best medicine, His family takes care of him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Alec, parent malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec wakes up, feeling like he has been run over by a Behemoth demon, he wants nothing more than to go back to bed.  Thankfully, he has his family to take care of him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 378





	Cuddles Are the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: fic prompt: sick alec - magnus and the boys take care of him.
> 
> And it's so damn cute, I mean, how could I not write it?

Alec blinked open his eyes and immediately regretted it, rolling over with a groan as he slammed them shut again. His head felt heavy and stuffy and his entire body ached. _Fuck. _So much for avoiding the cold Rafe had just gotten over. He buried his face the pillow and decided he wasn’t moving. Nope. Staying right here, hiding from the world. 

  
“Daddy! Papa says it’s time to get up!” 

  
Alec rolled over with a groan, about to explain to Max that he wasn’t going to be doing much of anything while he felt like he’d been run over by a Behemoth demon when he felt his son jump onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He couldn’t quite prevent the pained grunt that escaped him, even as he made sure Max didn’t topple off of him. 

  
“Daddy?” 

  
“It’s okay,” Alec rasped, lifting his hand to ruffle Max’s hair carefully. Now that he’d managed to say something, he was also aware of how painfully sore and dry his throat was. “Hey, my baby,” he called, reaching out to curl Max in close, but the little warlock clearly had other plans. 

  
“Papa!” Max shouted, launching himself off the bed. “Something’s wrong with Daddy!” 

  
Alec groaned at the loud noise and fell back against the bed, even as Max ran through the living room and into the kitchen where Magnus was probably making breakfast. Judging by the immediate clatter of something on the stove and hurried footsteps, Magnus was running for the bedroom. 

  
“Alexander!” Magnus shouted. “What’s wrong, Max said you’re hurt-” 

  
Alec whined at the loud shout from Magnus and would have covered his ears if moving didn’t feel like the worst idea in the whole fucking world. “Volume, Magnus,” he rasped. 

  
Magnus’ eyes immediately softened and he stepped closer to the bed once he saw Alec was in one piece, even if he was trembling slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand to Alec’s forehead, sending a small pulse of magic through him to ease some of the aches and pains. 

  
Sighing in relief, Alec curled in closer to Magnus. “I don’t think I can go to work today,” he muttered. 

  
“What was your first clue?” Magnus shot back, reaching out to comb his fingers gently through Alec’s hair. “I’ll get Rafe sent off to school, and then Max and I will spend the rest of the day taking care of you.” 

  
Alec managed a grumpy noise, glaring at Magnus. “You have work.” 

  
Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Alexander on the cheek. “And I have a sick husband. One of those is far more important than the other.” 

  
“You’re right, your work is important,” Alec said, then fought down a wince as it made his throat pulse in pain. He looked at Magnus pleadingly. “Tea?” he whispered. 

  
Magnus summoned a cup in an instant, offering it to Alexander. “Your favorite tea with honey and lemon. Sip it slowly, Alexander.” 

  
The first sip of the steaming hot liquid was heaven on his throat and Alec managed to force himself upright on the bed as Magnus left the room to finish getting their kids ready for the day. He didn’t even realize he’d dozed off again until he felt Magnus stretching out on the bed beside him, already changed into sweatpants and one of his own t-shirts, Max cradled in his arms. 

  
“Rafe is very angry I sent him to school,” Magnus said with a smile, watching Max cuddle up to Alec with a very determined look in his eyes. “He seemed to think staying home to take care of you was far more important.” 

  
Alec took another sip of the tea and smiled, wrapping an arm around Max, combing his fingers through his soft blue hair. “He’s missed too much school, he needed to go back today.” 

  
“Which I told him. He was still less than pleased,” Magnus said, scooting a little bit closer. “Finish your tea and I have a potion for you to drink.” 

  
Alec bit down a curse, looking at his phone on the side table behind him. “And I need to-” 

  
“I’ve already talked to Jace,” Magnus interrupted. “Apparently he informed everyone you felt like death this morning, and that if anyone saw you before he said it was okay, they were to call me immediately.” He grinned at the grumpy look that Alec gave him. 

  
“I’ll get him back for that,” Alec grumbled. 

  
“Uncle Jace just wants you better, Daddy!” Max insisted, patting Alec’s cheek. “That’s why Papa and I are here. You said cuddles are the best medicine, right?” 

  
Alec smiled down at his son and kissed the top of his head. “I did. And I’m already feeling better with you and Papa here.” 

  
Max grinned, bright and wide. “We’re gonna take good care of you, Daddy, promise!” 

  
Cuddled up to Max and Magnus, Alec felt himself relax, dozing off to sleep once again. It wasn’t perfect though, until later, when Rafe was home from school, taking a turn cuddling with him despite protests. It turned out there was one thing neither Magnus or Max would commiserate with him on. 

  
Alec looked at the potion and then at Magnus. “Do I have to?” 

  
Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow and turned it into a wink at Rafe, watching the boy break into giggles. “May I remind you, you forced your son to drink this particular potion, for days.” 

  
Alec groaned and looked down at Rafe. “I am sorry. I love you, and I will never torture you with this evil concoction again.” 

  
Magnus pouted at him. “That evil concoction works, thank you!” 

  
Rafe laughed and cuddled in closer to his Dad. “It does taste horrible, but it works. Drink up, Dad.” 

  
With a grimace, Alec knocked back the rest of the potion and gave Magnus the empty cup before falling back to the bed as Magnus strode out of the room. 

  
“Hey Dad?” Rafe said, glancing up at him. “I’m sorry I got you sick.” 

  
Alec smiled and gave Rafe a squeeze. “Don’t be. People get sick. It happens.” He grinned. “Besides, we get Max and Papa to spoil us, and that’s never a bad thing.” 

  
Rafe grinned and cuddled a little closer to his Dad, watching Max drag his Papa back into the bedroom. “Yeah, you’re right.” He gave his Dad a stern look, mimicking him as best he could. “Now rest,” he ordered. 

  
Alec laughed, his head falling back to the pillows, making room for Max and Magnus as they climbed into bed. “Yes, sir!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
